Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon
by Jia-Chan777
Summary: This will be a 'Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail and joins the rival guild, Sabertooth' story but with a weird, no, unique plot. So Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail due to some reasons and joins Sabertooth. Then something came up to cause the two guilds to merge, even if they are rival guilds. (Woohoo! The story won't be deleted!)
1. Lucy-Weakling in Fairy Tail

**Yaw minna! This is a RoLu story! Thanks for all who voted.**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon**

Summary: What if Lucy was in Sabertooth? In this story, Lucy get kicked out of Fairy Tail. Under the persuasion of a certain dragon slayer, Lucy joins Sabertooth. From then she is obliged to take revenge!

**Chapter One**

**Lucy-Weakling in Fairy Tail**

**Lucy's POV**

*sob*"Gommen minna. I knew the seven dragons would escape before the Daimato Embu. But because…"*sob* Everyone was staring daggers at me. I have a hidden ability- Future Foretell. I had no idea how I gained that ability. I saw in my vision seven dragons…end of humanity.

"You got everyone hurt because you didn't tell us that!"Natsu shouted, pissed off.

"You almost killed everyone!"Gray added.

"Leave the guild!"

"We don't need weaklings!"

"Leave!"

"Get out!"

It felt like daggers stabbing me repeatedly through my heart. I had gained friendship from minna…now it's lost just because I wanted them to join the Daimato Embu so I didn't tell them what I saw. Charles didn't get that vision, I'm all to blame.

"I've only joined the guild for eight months, (estimated) but thank you for everything…" I forced back my overflowing tears. I walked out of the guild. I needed somewhere to be alone! I needed time to get over this! So I went to east-wood forest. I leaned against a tall oak tree. I kept sobbing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look. It was a blond man.

It was Sting! Sting from Sabertooth!

**Sting's POV**

I was walking through east-wood forest to get some fresh air. Then guess what? Boom! A blonde was leaning against a tall oak tree sobbing. Lucy from Fairy Tail. Why is she crying? Where are her Fairy friends?

She was so cute! I couldn't take my eyes off her. I've never felt this way before. Why am I feeling like this?

"Are you ok? Where are your Fairy friends?"

**Lucy's POV**

"Don't ever mention Fairy Tail or anything related to it to me!"I practically screamed at him.

"Ok…"

I hugged him tightly, silently screaming to him to help me join Sabertooth. I wanted to take revenge! I could feel my heart beating faster. By the time I realized what I just did, it was too late. I looked up to see Sting blushing.

**Sting's POV**

OMG! That chick just hugged me! She felt so soft, so kind…

"Err…anything I could help you with?"

"Yes, help me join Sabertooth!"

I was stunned. Why and when did she want to join Sabertooth?

* * *

**Gomen minna. This is a short chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. The Grand Magic Games-Daimato Embu

**Yaw Minna! Sorry for not updating. School exams! I couldn't wait for it to end before I update the story. I know it's really short, it only reached over 800 words (the story itself). I've read other Fanfics, thery are damn long like 1000 words. Gomenasai...**

**SPOILER ALERT: Lucy will be given a allas/nickname. It's weird cos it's surppossed to be a quick name that comes into Sting mind. Major time skip in this chapter. I'll do a detailed description for the time skip part in the next chapter.**

**Sting: So who's gonna get Lucy?**

**Me: How should I know!**

**Sting: You wrote this story!**

**Me: We'll see to that...*mind starts firing up***

**Oh, enough of my blabbering. Lets start! Previously on Fairy Tail: Lucy was kicked out of Fairy Tail, she wants Sting, who she met at east-wood forest, to help her join Sabertooth to take revenge.**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon**

**Chapter Two**

**The Grand Magic Games-Daimato Embu**

**Sting's POV**

The blonde was looking at me in the eye. I could feel myself blushing. Lucy, why must you be so cute?

"Sting… Can we go to Fairy Tail tomorrow? I want to say good…*sob*… bye to those who still remembers me.."

"Tell me exactly what happened. Who gave you this grudge on Fairy Tail?"

"Remember the Daimato Embu… the seven dragons…" With this, Lucy told me what happened. "I wanna join Sabertooth! I want revenge!"

I could feel my fist clench, I'm all fired up! All I wanted to do after hearing her sad story was to beat the hell out of Natsu. He made his nakama cry when all the while, he was saying how much nakama meant to him.

It was during the 'Chariot' event last year. I could hear his deafeningly loud speech resounding in my head.

**Flashback (Sting's POV)**

I walked onto the line of moving vehicles, feeling groggy.

"Would you answer me one thing?"I asked Natsu and Gajeel.

They looked up, I took that as a yes, I continued with my question.

"Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of the guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail that I know were more like… They did everything at their own pace… They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them."

Crawling along, Natsu replied trying very hard,"For…their friends…Seven years…All that time…they were waiting for us. No matter how painful it was…No matter how sad…Even if people made fun of 'em…they held on. They held on…They protected the guild…for their friends. And now we're gonna show everyone…the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on going!"

Fairy Tail members cried, some people decided to cheer Fairy Tail on. I was stunned, out of words. So I let them get the one or two points which they cared so much about.

I can't believed he did that to Lucy, especially after his speech about nakama.

**Flashback ends**

**The next day, No one's POV**

Lucy walked into what she called her dream guild, now in tears through the back door. She was holding her letters to the guild-one for her real nakama:Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Panther Lily and Juvia (even if Juvia was her love rival); the other for her ex-guildmates. She walked into the master's office tearing up.

"Ready?" Lucy made a sound stating that she was.

Master hovered his hand over hers. Soon, her guild insignia which she loved dearly was gone. After master told her the three rules, she left. Crying buckets, Lucy ran mercilessly to her apartment. She took a total of 2,000,000-all her savings, her uncompleted novel and some precious things. She looked sadly into the landlady's eyes and gave her the keys, adding,"I won't be needing this anymore." The landlady looked at Lucy understandingly.

**Lucy's POV**

I met up with Sting at the agreed area. We went to Sabertooth. A purplish-navy haired chick with weird eyebrows came out. She glared at me, hoping to scare me away which works on Sting, but not me. I instead took a step forwards and told her coldly that I wanted to join Sabertooth.

"I like you girl. The name's Minerva. You can call me Min-chan," the purplish-navy haired chick-Minerva said with a welcoming smile.

I walked into the guild hall, it was just as rowdy and messy as Fairy Tail. "By the way,"Min-chan interrupted my thoughts. "What's your name?"

My heart was beating fast. I couldn't tell her I was a former fairy when I just managed to get in! "Lucelle! Her name is Lucelle Heartfell!"Sting replied for me. From now on my name is Lucelle Heartfell then. I like it, it rhymes. I walked into a creepy room, I looked around. Where is Jemma, the guild master? "Where's the master?"I asked Min-chan.

"I'm the master! The second master. Where and what colour do you want you insignia?"Minerva replied with a wink. Minerva was the second master!

**Intro: Minerva's POV**

I introduced our cute Lu-chan to the other members of the guild. But I did not know Lucelle was just her allas.

"Sorry. I am actually Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail. But I want revenge! They kicked me out because I didn't want them to lose so…"With that, Lucy explained everything to us. We were close to tears. Fairy Tail…how dare you hurt Lu-chan!

***Major time skip***

**Lucy's POV**

We went training for the Daimato Embu. I am gonna come for your head, Fairy Tail...

* * *

**I am gonna start a new story soon. Expect delays in updates. Sting would like to speak.**

**Sting: I want L-Lucy!**

**Me: I already told you, I'll see to that! *death stare***

**Sting: H-Hai.**

**Hope you enjoyed this amazingly short chapter. Please review.**


	3. The Missing Link

**Minna! Here's the detailed part I promised! ANNOUNCEMENT: The poll will be closed on 31 May 2013. Vote now!**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon**

**Missing Link (Details of time skip in chapter 2)**

**In Fairy Tail: Natsu's POV**

Our guild was unusually silent today. I don't know why. I could smell nothing off about the guild. Was something missing? What or who is it then? Mira had been really scary since after Lucy…wait! Lucy is missing! Why…why is Lucy missing? Where is she? How…how I lost a friend…

I sobbed to the guild. "Lucy is missing. We…we…"

I couldn't control my tears. Why did we kick her out! I want her back with me! **(A/N: Hehe… not happening Natsu…)**

The guild stared at me like I had two heads. They must be thinking _Why do you miss her if you kicked her out yourself?_

"So you finally noticed?"I heard familiar voice. Gramps! Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Panther Lily and Juvia were moaning**(A/N: except Gajeel, he was just sad) **at the corner of the guild over Lucy's letter to them. So they knew too.

Master tooled out another piece of paper which, I assume, was left by Lucy to us. "Ahem!"Master cleared his throat. He began.

_"Dear guild,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am no longer part of this '_**dream guild'**_. You guys, whom I took dearly like family, were just worried about me making a bad public image of Fairy Tail. I want to tell Natsu that I had changed my scent, which I may add, is really hard. None of you shall ever be called _**nakama.**

_Thank you for everything you did to me these eight months._

_Hate,_

_Lucy-the weakling and the faithful supporter."_

Lucy, you supported us from the beginning. What have I done! I ran out of the guild and followed Lucy's scent, at least what's left of it. I got to the edge of Magnolia and into east-wood forest. Then, I sniffed a new scent! I was filled with remorse. Lucy, I'm sorry. Gomenasai…

**Lucy's POV**

Kya! What a cute navy blue Sabertooth insignia. Then, Min-chan introduced me to the other members of the guild.

"Here's Rufus, the memory make mage."A guy with long blond hair, red hat with a feather and a suit with looked like it dated back to ancient times. "That's Ogra, the lightning god slayer."A weird guy with green hair. "Yukino, Celestial spirit mage."A girl with short white hair standing beside Min-chan, Yukino. "And me, I'm Minerva, surname's private. Territory magic."Min-chan added with a cute smile. Now that she's the master, she isn't strict as she was with her father. She is rather humorous. A black haired man was with Sting,"Min-chan, who's that guy?"I pointed to that man. "Oh right! That guy's Rogue, Sting's brother. He's a shadow dragon slayer." "Guys, come and meet our newest member! Lucelle Heartfell."

Everyone surrounded me, they shook hands, said 'hi' or something along those lines. I love it here!

"Time to introduce yourself, my cute Lu-chan!"

**Minerva's POV**

Lucelle started to tear up. Did I do something wrong?

"I…I"She began."I am actually Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. But I…I have my reasons!"She explained everything to me. How dare you Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Sorry, for those who thought this was a chapter. It's the detailed part of the time skip**


	4. The First Era, Fairy Tail Rises!

**Yaw minna! Exams over! No more stress! So far it's a RoLu story so I might change the title to 'Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon'. If you don't want me to change the title, I'll just do a StiCy and indirectly changing it to a RoLu. So watya think? The poll is still open! StiCy fans hurry up and vote before 31 May! Right back to the story…**

**Sting: Wait! You mean that stoic-emotionless-guy-with-messy-black-hair Rogue won me, the great Sting Eucliffe? Vote me!**

**Me:…It's not the time for advertisements! *glare***

**Sting:H-hai!**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon**

**Chapter Four**

**The First Era, Fairy Tail Rises!**

**Sting's POV**

I walked into Domas Flau and what's the first thing I see? Fairy Tail teams A and B made it and they received cheers! Lucy is way stronger after our training and I'm sure she could beat the red-head from Fairy Tail who defeated 100 monsters, easily. Lucy is just awesome! But I've kept a promise to Lucy, I'll avenge her! **(O.o)**

**Flashback, still Sting's POV**

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, a former fairy. But I…I have a reason and…" Lucelle/Lucy's tears threatened to fall. She explained everything to us between sobs. Natsu-san, how could you! I felt blood rust to my fists, I all fired up!

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll beat that pink-haired idiot Natsu and show him the power of Sabertooth! I promise…"I comforted Lucy.

"Yeah Lu-chan! We'll beat them up for sure…for your sake."

"Strongest, strongest number on-"Rufus had already did Memory Make: On a Night of Falling Stars! **(I've finally got the names of the spells right…) **and had knocked Ogra unconscious. At least our ears were saved…

"It will be stored in my memories to beat Fairy Tail."

"Hn…" The black-haired emo bro of mine replied.

**Flashback Ends, Sting's POV**

I have made a promise to Lucy and I will keep it…

"Sabertooth! Yukino Aguria, Sting Eucliffe, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr and Rogue Cheney! Will they regain the title they lost to Fairy Tail last year?"

The crowd went crazy, my ears were bleeding thanks to me good hearing. I could tell Rogue was _deaf _as me.

**Lucelle/Lucy's POV**

As I sat at the guild stand cheering for my _nakama, _I couldn't help but think Fairy Tail saw me with Sabertooth and will beat me up. I was frightened. Min-chan must have saw through my worry and she is trying desperately to take me away from the guild stand. No one but Sabertooth had cared for me…and my _real nakama…_My magic is on Erza's level now, or at least Gray's level. I am the reserve member for team Sabertooth, I want to fight alongside them! Revenge…

**Sting's POV**

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Minerva trying to drag Luce away from the guild stand where Fairy Tail could see her. Minerva is actually really nice! Don't worry blonde, I'll take revenge for you…

**Natsu's POV**

At the Sabertooth guild stand, that bi**h, a girl, whom I assume was a newbie as I've never seen her in Sabertooth before, and the entire guild was cheering for team Sabertooth. But that girl looked so awfully familiar…who is she? She had short blond hair with a few black streaks**(A/N: Like Edo Erza's hair after she cut it) **She was wearing a gothic blousewith white stripes and for _some reason…_she look so cute! Gosh what am I saying!

_You're saying you like that cute girl from Sabertooth…_My working overtime brain tells me. **(just decided to add in a bit of humor here) **But then, she looks familiar, have I seen her before?

"Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail Team A, Versus, Rufus Lohr from team Sabertooth!"Chapati announced.

"I'm looking forward to this,"Yajima admitted.

"Cool!"

So I'm fighting that 19 century jerk from Sabertooth who beat up Gray badly last year. Hah! I'll definitely win! Maybe Luce will rejoin the guild?

**Fight, No one's POV**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"I'm memorizing that…"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"My memory…it can't keep up!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Kuah!"

There was a long pause, is Rufus down?

"This was a rather boring one-sided fight. Will Fairy Tail have such an easy win?"

* * *

**Here's chapter four! Oh and Rufus fans, he'll get up again…again, StiCy fans vote now! And RoLu fans also vote! The poll is still open till 31 May! The poll is on my profile… Expect chapter five next Friday, maybe if I've didn't get writers' block, Thursday. 5-6 p.m./1700-1800 (GMT+8)**

**Sting: StiCy fans! Where are you? Please vote for the Great Sting Eucliffe! I'm the strongest right?**

**Lector: Aye! Sting-kun is the strongest!**

**Me:…**

**Rogue:…**

**Ogra:…**

**Rufus:…**

**Lucy:…**

**Sigh… Sting just wouldn't stop… Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! I'll use a few ideas suggested by you! ~Jia-chan**


	5. How Come!

**I'm back with another hopefully good chapter for Celestial Spirits and Light far, RoLu is slightly higher than StiCy. It's really a close fight between RoLu and StiCy. But hey! The poll is still open and I check the reviews. Anyways, I had a huge writers' block and it's to bad, I think I can write a whole essay about getting writers' block… Well, done with the blabbering and now, lets start!**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon**

**Chapter Five**

**How Come?**

**At Sabertooth stands, Lucy's POV**

Rufus! Get up will you, Sabertooth shouldn't lose so easily and so shouldn't you. As if he heard my encouragement, he picked himself up and started chuckling to himself.

"Hehe, I've memorized all that…actually..."

"Memory Make: On a Night of Falling Stars!"

"Memory Make: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Kuah!"Natsu was thrown against the wall. He got up. Running towards him, Natsu threw a punch at Rufus, who skillfully dodged it and controlled Natsu making him punch himself. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Hey, you punched yourself."

Natsu ran towards Rufus and tried, but failed, to punch him as he said something about the enemy attacking the memory of him being there or something like that. Natsu was clearly annoyed with Rufus and was cursing himself about how he wasn't able to beat him like what talking underwear could. Suits you right!\.

"Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"

"Kwahhhhh! C-cold…" Natsu collapsed onto the ground.

I knew it, after our few months of training, everyone on the team is stronger. The fight was the last event of the day. Sabertooth had a good head start for the games. Fairy Tail…I'm coming for you!

**The Next Day, Rogue's POV**

The chariot even was the first event for the second day. I'm chosen by my teammates despite them knowing I suffer from motion sickness too. Sighing, I stepped onto that long line of moving vehicles. Like last year, Natsu-san and Gajeel-san participated in the event.

"Let the challenge begin!"the pumpkin mascot announced.

Immediately, the carriages started rolling. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san turned green and they could not move. I, however, had not been affected. I started walking towards the finishing line- Domas Flau.

"Wait…how…how can you…blergh…walk on this…thing without…turning…green?"

I turned to look. It was Natsu-san, he was crawling on the carriage with all his might and he looked like he could puke any time soon.

"Meet you at the finishing line then, _Natsu-san, Gajeel-san_."I said sarcastically. I transformed into my shadow form and dashed to the finishing line. Unsurprisingly, I'm the winner. Then it's the other guilds but Fairy Tail. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san had a crawling contest in the end. Natsu made it in the end. Next battle is the tall guy from Fairy Tail and the drinker from Quarto Cerberus. A really boring fight. After that it's the two pin up girls for the weekly sorcerer magazine from Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. The men were all staring at half-naked models like they have never seen them before. I could smell Sting and his annoying remarks about them. **(somehow Rogue can smell his remarks)**

After that, it's Sting VS Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Sting beat up Kagura quickly **(with dragon force) **and the points were obviously awarded to us. It was quite a boring day. I sighed.

"Oi Rogue, how come?"The egotistical white dragon slayer _brother of mine _asked me without his usual smirk on his face but a curious look.

I was confused about what Sting wanted to know and was nearly gonna laugh at his weirdly-confused look.

"How come? What?"

"How come!"

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter! I do have a writers' block but I decided you were all waiting anxiously for the next chapter. Well then, next chapter, next Wednesday or Thursday. Review! And thanks for supporting me.**

**Sting:How come!**

**Rogue:WHAT!*rape face at Sting***

**Sting:*cowers in fear* n-nothing…**

**Rogue:then SHUT UP!**

**Sting:I'm getting Lu-cy, I'm getting Lu-cy!**

**Rogue:*Punches Sting, sending him knocking into a wall***_**I guess Ogra isn't the only bad singer.**_


	6. Meeting a Former Comrade

**Yaw minna! How is it going? Me?I watched a movie and I'm currently juggling tons of homework. Ok, maybe not tons but a lot of homework. I wish homework wasn't invented! I had to pull out some stray time to write, or in this case, type, out the story. Teehee… Here's what you've been waiting for guys… Jia-chan proudly presents…**

**Results for the poll: The ratio of RoLu to StiCy is 4:3 (poll alone) and with the reviews about 27:19. Thanks for voting guys! Sorry for those StiCy lovers. I'll try to include a bit of Sticy in my story so you guys aren't sad… but the main paring is still RoLu ok? I really appreciate your support.**

* * *

**P.S.: I know it's not 31st of May but the poll is closed because less people voted…**

* * *

**P.P.S.:I'll change the title from '…**_**Light **_**Dragon' to '…**_**Shadow **_**Dragon' as it is a RoLu story, not a StiCy story as I first planned…**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and **_**Shadow **_**Dragon**

**Chapter Six**

**Meeting a Former Comrade**

**Sting's POV**

I watched with surprise as Rogue, who also suffer from motion sickness, take on the Chariot Event like it was nothing. I mean, I wanted to puke last year just after a mere few seconds on the line of moving vehicles. I was really green and could not not muster enough strength to even ask that question. But, I guess, that flame brain was even worse than me, the great Sting Eucliffe! Heehee…I'm always the best! So after the event, I confronted Rogue and demanded to know how he wasn't even slightly effected by motion sickness.

"Oi Rogue! How come!"

Whatever answer I was expecting it definitely wasn't that one. "How come? What?" He used a slightly annoyed tone. It was the most emotion he ever shown!

"How come!" I replied. He flinched, a tiny bit, at my reply. Was I that loud?

"…?" Was the reply.

"How come you didn't get motion sickness!"

"Huh? I'm a dragon slayer, naturally, I'll suffer from motion sickness too…" That was the longest statement I ever heard from Rogue. His usual statements were about four words long' _I'm not interested_' and that was about…twelve words long, three times longer than what he would usually say!

"Let me re-phrase my question. Dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness that's a fact I know. But Chariot, was a line of moving vehicles so you're supposed to suffer from motion sickness during the event!"

"So what are you trying to say."

"You looked least bit affected by motion sickness! How did you overcome motion sickness?"

"Hehe…so you didn't notice?" A new voice replied. It was Rufus. Wait a second. Don't tell me I'm the only on in the dark!

" From that look, I can tell you weren't even paying attention to the event…"

"At all!" A new voice finished his sentence for him. Orga, you knew too?

"He never pays attention…I can conclude that right, Min-chan?"

"You're right Lu-chan, he _never _pays attention to _anything…_" Luce, milady…You all knew?

"He never was standing on the line of vehicles!" They shouted in my ears simultaneously.

"What? It can't be true! Rogue isn't a ghost!"

"We don't know if Rogue is a ghost or not but he isn't really touching the carriage."

"Well to exact, his foot was slightly hovering over the carriage…so slightly that the judges, even Natsu and Gajeel didn't notice."

"If Natsu and Gajeel didn't notice him floating, how come you guys did? Did Rogue tell you he's a ghost?"

**Lucy's POV**

How idiotic can Sting get! Rogue wasn't even floating! He was just hovering over the moving surface by a fraction of a centimetre! Dosen't that idiot Sting know the difference between hover and float?

**Minerva's POV**

He's so inattentive at times. I mean, we're saying Rogue was using a bit of flight so he wouldn't get motion sickness! How does that have any relation to Rogue being a ghost!

**Rufus's POV**

It will be in my memory that Sting is such an idiot!

**Rogue's POV**

A tiny, almost invisible tick mark appeared on my fist. How can everyone here be so idiotic. I was not using fight nor am I a ghost. The motion sickness didn't bother me that much. Just after that split second I took to sweat drop at their crazy ideas that I could fly or I'm a ghost, they started arguing, some stating I was hovering over the carriage by a fraction of a centimetre, other arguing that I was a ghost, whereas the remanding debated that I had overcame motion sickness. I'm happy my teammates actually gave some logical ideas.

"Guys…"I tried to break up their fight, but to no avail."Guys." I tried again, louder this time, but it was futile.

"Guys! Stop! Fighting! Now!"This time, it worked, they turned to face me. It was like they never even realize I was in the room. Am I invisible?

"I wasn't flying nor am I a ghost." I answered monotonously.

"Then what were you doing?" They ask-shouted together at me.

"I don't know. I just wasn't affected."

That seemed to work. They walked away satisfied at my answer. Lucy wanted to take a walk around Crocus so I let her go but with a condition- be back before 10 p.m..

**Lucy's POV**

As I walk out into Crocus, I wasn't prepared to talk to anyone. Definitely not him- Natsu. I was inhaling the fresh air at the park when a certain blue-haired girl walked up to me.

"Lucy-san, It's that you?"

"Lu-chaaan!"

"Woah…Levy-chan, Wendy-chan! I missed you so much! How are you doing?"

"I…I missed you so much Lu-chan…The guild was so different without you…"

"Lucy-san, Juvia-san and I missed you so much!"

"Wendy…Levy…What are you doing here?"

"I caught your scent and brought Levy-san here. Natsu is also here."

Oh no! What if Natsu sees my Sabertooth insignia on my left thigh? Just then, the whole of team Natsu came.

"Luceee!"

"Lucy!"

"Lushee!"

Team Natsu crowded around me. I glared at them," What do you want!"I demanded coldly.

**Natsu's POV**

Luce's new scent is honey and strawberries. I've never seen her glare at me like that before…She's scary!

"Luce, will you come back to Fairy Tail with us?"

"No! In case you haven't notice. You kicked me out and now you want me back? You guys are illogical…"

"Luce, please…hey, what is that?" He pointed to my left thigh. He noticed it…I'm dead...

"S-sabertooth…you joined s-sabertooth…"Natsu said, tears forming.

"Why did you join that guild…"Erza moaned, tears threatening to fall.

"Luce…"Gray muttered something else I could not hear.

"Hey…I'm sorry Luce…Will you quit Sabertooth and come back to Fairy Tail…"Natsu said with his puppy-eyes. I simply could not resist such cuteness.

"I won't quit Sabertooth…but we can be friends…"

"Friend?"Natsu held out his pinkie.

"Friends."We did a pinkie promise.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounds kind of rushed. Thanks for supporting me guys. Review what you want me to include in future chapters. I'll consider adding them in. Thanks again and gomenasai in advance as I won't be updating to regularly. Thanks all follows, favorites and reviews. Enjoy your June holidays!**


	7. The Three Doors of the Sphinx

**I'm bored, so I thought, what else better to do than to write my next chapter? This will be a long, special chapter, dedicated to my readers. Parings in this chapter: Sting X Minerva, Rufus X Yukino, slight RoLu **

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Three Doors of the Sphinx**

**Lucy's POV**

The next day, the challenge was pandemonium and it was sooooo boring *Yawn* that I want to sleep…Rufus drew the short straw and went first. He requested all the monsters and defeated them with Memory Make: On a Night of Falling Stars and yadda yadda yadda…you know the rest. The magic power finder and blah blah blah…The day was really boring as there was no Sabertooth VS other guild fights. Later today, the judges showed us the points accumulated so far. Sabertooth was leading by thirty points.

Sabertooth-44

Fairy Tail B-14

Blue Pegasus-12

Mermaid Heel-11

Fairy Tail A-10

Quarto Cerberus-5 **(Lamia Scale did not make it through the elimination round)**

"Before we go, the magic council wants to say something. Mr whatever-your-name-is please…"

"Thank you Chapati. I'll like to say that this year's GMG is really boring so we'll cancel it. The two rowdy Fairy Tail teams and Sabertooth stay back."

What did that dude just say!? Sabertooth stay back with the fairies? He must be kidding!

**Later, Rogue's POV**

So according to what Mr captain-of-the-magic-council said, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are a really big concern for them. What do they mean?

"…guilds will merge to form a new guild."

What? Sabertooth and Fairy Tail merge? Is that even possible? Is that even LEGAL?

**No one's POV**

Master Makarov and Minerva reluctantly agreed and the two guild merged to form a new guild- Saber-fairy Tail. The new master is Makarov because Minerva found it boring to be a master. The new guild insignia consisted of the sabertooth insignia on that hook thingy of the Fairy Tail insignia. Once, everything is peaceful. Suddenly, a table flew across the guild. Maybe it's not so peaceful after all…

"Talking underpants, see if you can take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Who are you calling talking underpants, flame brain! Ice Make: Shield!"

Their magic cancelled out each other so they have to start again. The broken ice pieces hit an angry Gajeel.

"Why you…ice prince! Take this Fire Dragon's Punch!"

"You fire breathing moron! Iron Dragon's Punch!"

"Ice Make: Dungeon!"

"Hey why did you trap us, Prince Frost!" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"Stop copying me, moron! You stop copying me! Shut up! Shut up or I'll shut it for you!" Natsu and Gajeel said it in unison again like they have the same brains.

"Fire/Iron Dragon's Fist!"

They broke the cage of ice and the broken pieces of ice hit Sting, who ate it.

"What was that for, talking charcoal! White Dragon's Fist!"

And then, the three dragon slayers plus Gray started bickering and fighting. A table was broken in half before flying away and hitting the shadow dragon slayer, who luckily transformed into his shadow mode in the nick of time. A tiny tick mark appeared on his head and he sent the group of fighting mages death glares, which even made Erza, Minerva, Gildarts and Makarov cower in fear. They stopped fighting right away. Just the second the shadow dragon slayer turned away, they started fighting again. The same thing happened before Erza and Minerva broke up the fight, knocking them out at the same time so as to have some peace in the guild.

**Lucy's POV**

Rogue was s-sc-scar-r-ry. Well at least he did stop the fight, even if it was for only a few seconds. I'll need some money for food and I need to save enough so I can buy myself a new house **(After the guilds merge, the mages all stayed at the guild house) **and get away from them. I looked for a job on the request board.

"Lucy, do you want to do this job with me?" A smooth silky voice asked.

I turned to face him, my secret crush!

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue Cheney!

.

.

.

.

.

A blush crept to my face, which felt steaming hot. "O-okay-y-y…"I tried to sound calm and mentally killed myself for shuddering. So, we gathered up a few our team- Frosch, Sting, Lector, Rufus, Minerva aka Min-chan, Yukino, Ogra, Rogue and me. We agreed to get a head start on the job so we met up at the train stating at seven post meridian **(P.M. is what you would say but post meridian is what I say…sorry for being too geeky…) **We bought our tickets and boarded our train. Sting was sitting beside Min-chan beside of Ogra, opposite of them, Yukino was sitting beside Rufus sitting beside me, Rogue was also sitting beside me. **(Remember there are two besides…)** The moment the train started moving, Sting turned green and fell onto Min-chan's lap.

"Eek! What are you doing!"

"I…blergh…can't…take…t-this-s…blergh…"

Rufus chuckled and Yukino giggled,"They make a cute couple,"Yukino suggested. I laughed along with them. When I remembered there are two dragon slayers in the train which means a high possibility of getting myself puked on, I turned to my right. I had not expected this. Rogue was sitting there, arms crossed, eyes closed, with no trace of green or motion sickness getting the better of him.

"His…awful…face…will…be recorded…in my…memory,"Rufus said between laughs.

"Oh come on, be nice to him…" Yukino joked.

A slight tint of red appeared on his face.

"Aww…you guys look so cute together…"Ogra added. They blushed madly and looked away from each other.

"Aye! Sting-kun is the best!" Lector chirped. Those who were conscious right now sweat dropped. Who knew this exceed, like his partner, have no brains. I mean, what has Sting got to do with Rufus and Yukino making a cute couple?

When we finally reached our destination two hours later, all of us were tired. Sting finally got out of his groggy self and kissed the ground," Ah… nice ground…" We sweat dropped. We checked in to our hotel and put down our luggage before we meet with the client.

**Flashback Lucy's POV**

"What! This job! It's…it's…"

Rogue held up a piece of paper. It read:

Mages are needed to find the secret the sphinx hides.

Rewards 7 000 000 jewels

Venue: Egyptian Desert

Note: Dark Guild Crascers hideout might be in the desert. **(sorry for the lame name…)**

"C-crascers is the strong of all dark guilds. I've heard they can beat up the Ballam Alliance in seconds!" I said, freaking out.

Still in his poker face, Rogue said," Honorable mention for our guild if we defeat Crascers then."

"Oh, al-r-right-t-t…"I gave in.

**Flashback ends, No one's POV**

The team walked to their client's house. A maid answered the door," Saber-fairy Tail wizards right? Mr Dreffle will see you in the study room. This way." The maid lead them to a library-sized room filled with books. A short man with black hair and dark skin was sitting at a table, eyeing them top to toe. Rogue felt something unusual coming from the client, he would tell his teammates about it later.

"Are you sure you will be strong enough to defeat Crascers? They are made up of formidable wizards. Some say that one of them is one of the ten wizard saints. Never mind. I'll take you by magic-four-wheeler to the sphinx. Meet tomorrow at 6 ante meridian **(sorry again) **and don't be late. The sphinx is a one hour drive from here and you'll need lots of time to search the sphinx. Bring your camping stuff, you'll sure to use more than one day." Mr Dreffle said gruffly.

The group went to the store to buy some supplies including anti-motion sickness pills(for Sting) and two lightweight tents. Everyone had brought their own sleeping bags (except those who want to sleep on the floor) so they had saved some money. The night went by peacefully and quietly. The next day, they met our client at the decided time and reached the sphinx at 7 ante meridian **(gomenasai…I'll try to change…)**

After two hours of hunting, they group did not find anything and was about to give up when Rogue smelled something different. Something familiar. "Come here guys, I've found something," he announced. They went to the foot of the sphinx and noticed some words.

"What's this?"

"Looks like a riddle."

_A mythical creature from 400 years ago_

_With the shadow and its ego_

_They roar, they soar_

_They ruled the darkness_

_And lived in the wilderness._

"It sounds so familiar…" Rogue noticed.

"WHAT? How can you be familiar with the sphinx!?"The others stared wide-eyed at Rogue.

"A mythical creature, 400 years ago, a dragon…"Rogue reasoned.

"Does this has anything related to us?"Sting questioned.

"I don't know if there is anything connected to _you _but I'm ninety-nine percent sure it's connected to me"Rogue sighed, _was this a trap?_

"What do you mean, connected with you?"Sting retaliated.

"With the shadow…dragon…could it be…Skiadrum…"Rogue guessed.

"Rogue's right! Skiadrum is a dragon, which lived 400 years ago, and it's elemental shadow."Lucy agreed.

"Dragons roar, they fly. So you can say soar…"Rufus added.

"What about _ruled the darkness_…and _lived in the wilderness_…they don't make sense?"Yukino was confused.

"Maybe they do."Ogra finally spoke up.

"How?"Yukino asked Ogra.

"Darkness. It's related to shadows, right? But the wilderness part…"Ogra was stumped.

"Long ago, dragons dominated Earth Land so why _lived in the wilderness_?"Minerva asked herself.

"Skiadrum told me his ancestors lived in the wilderness. Lets try _shadow dragons_."Rogue said softly.

"Yeah!"They agreed.

"Oh great sphinx, the answer is Shadow Dragons."They chanted.

A portion of the toe slid open revealing three doors. There were words carved on the walls too. Another riddle?

_Pick one of these doors_

_the dragons will lead_

_the treasure to be found_

_the treasure you seek_

It doesn't sound like a riddle. It sounded more like instructions.

**Rogue's POV**

"Guys, I have to tell you something…"I paused,"I felt something strange coming from Mr Dreffle."

"Huh?"

"His magical presence, doesn't it seem different from normal mages?"I asked.

"Now that you mention it…"Sting said,"His magic feels quite familiar…"

"Nevermind about it…"

We turned back to the inscription. It seemed like instructions.

"I don't think it's a riddle…It's more like…instructions…"Yukino also noticed it.

"_Dragons will lead…_It might be talking about dragon slayers."Ogra added,"So it's saying for the dragon slayers to lead?"

"Huh?"Sting asked nonchalantly.

"You might be on to something Ogra…lets see…what has dragon slayers have that is different from us…magic…sense on smell…wait a second…sense of smell! They have a better sense of smell than us!"Yukino hit the jackpot.

_Sniff…sniff…"_Definitely not this door…might be this door…hmm…this door smells right too."Sting tried it out.

"Then I'm sure it's the first door. We're trying to find something different remember?"I pitched in.

"Right!"They answered in unison.

I opened the first door just a little, jumped back in battle stance, waiting for any type of trap or ambush. Sure enough, a big axe swung down and if I had not jumped back, I would be dead. Sting, Ogra, Rufus and I lead the way. Sting used his magic to make some sort of a torchlight. We followed the winding path to a small room, the path disappeared soon after. On one of the walls, there were more words.

_The treasure you seek;_

_not near nor far;_

_The riddles you find;_

_Will lead you afar;_

_Into the darkness;_

_Where treasure is abundance._

"The words say that the treasure, or secret of the sphinx, is not far away. We just need to answer a few riddles."I explained. The others turned and looked at me like I am a genius. I shrugged and suggested looking for the first riddle, which they readily began. Lucy soon found one on the opposed wall.

_It lives and dies_

_but the one that lies in your heart_

_with you no matter where you are_

_stays true to you_

It sounds so weird. Is it even possible?By the confused look on their faces, I can tell they were just as confused as me. What was it asking for? Lives and dies…a living thing? Lies in your heart…? With you no matter where you are…something precious? Stays true to you…?

"Human."

"Grave."

"Motion sickness!"

"Blood."

"Food!"

"Love."

"Lector!"

"Sting-kun!"

"Friend."

Then, something clicked in my mind. I figured out a possible answer, magic. Magic still in use is called living magic, magic extinct is called dead magic. It comes from us believing in it from the bottom of our hearts, so you could say lies in your heart. Wherever we go, we have magic. We control our own magic so it would not betray you. It answers all the four conditions.

"Hey Rogue, you have been awfully quiet for the past few minutes. Come try answering the question."Sting challenged me to an answering contest.

"I already did."

"What! What is the answer!"They yelled. I flinched at their loud voice.

"Magic."

**Thanks for reading this long chapter. Dedicated to my readers. A special chapter to mark the 1st of June. Enjoy your holidays!**


	8. Enemies and Allies

**Hey minna! How are you doing. I've just read chapter 333 of the manga and I wanna cry…I wanna kill Ultear…Ultear will probably kill Rogue…*sniff* I'm thinking of updating AFAP (as fast as possible) this June holidays, maybe about three to four chapters every week. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Rogue: So what you're saying is that I'll be dead before the story is finished…**

**Me: Woah…don't jump to conclusions, let Mashima continue Fairy Tail 'cause it's his. Let's see how it ends…but if Rogue really dies, that will mean…**

**Sting: Luce and I will be partners and the story will be called 'Celestial Spirits and Light Dragon' again, yeah!**

**Me:*facepalm* You're jumping to conclusions right after I said not to jump to conclusions…**

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Eight**

**Enemies and Allies**

**No one's POV**

"Magic," Rogue replied flatly. The wall crumbled into a pile of rubble into a pile, revealing a long passageway. The group, consisting of Lucy, Sting, Lector, Ogra, Rufus, Yukino, Frosch, Minerva and Rogue, walked cautiously along the passageway, avoiding any potential danger that might be hidden like traps. Soon, they came to a lush forest inside…the sphinx? It was an indoor forest that was constructed in a room with water. That was their last riddle and they were hunting in the forest without clues. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. They came to a small pond with crystal clear water where they decided to have a drink as they were thirsty and clearly dehydrated. But just as they were about to drink, Rogue stopped them," Wait. Don't you think it is way too quiet. And the water smells weird."

"Well well well, what do we have here? Those Saber-fairies by the looks of that insignia."

The nine of them turned around to find themselves confronted by a group of three wizards. With no doubt, they were Crascers. The three mages were women wearing the identical cloaks and had blond, brown and navy blue hair respectively.

"What do you want!" Ogra demanded.

"We want you Saber-fairies to give up the job and tell no one that you met us, Crascers," The blond women said. "What are you talking about, Blaine. We'll beat them up," The navy haired women said to the blond women, Blaine. "We don't want anyone to know our magic, Vivian," Blaine said to the navy haired women, Vivian. "Shut up you two! We'll just leave and let them finish that job," The brown haired women warned Blaine and Vivian. "But Sakura…"The two pleaded to the brown haired women, Sakura. "We'll leave. You can finnish your job." Sakura dragged Blaine and Vivian away.

After they left, Sting and Rogue carried out a whispered conversation. "Who knew dark guild have nice masters…"Sting whispered to Rogue. "How do you know Sakura is the master?" Rogue whispered back. "It's 'cause Blaine and Vivian had to listen to her,"Sting stated. "Lets finish the job before they come back. You heard what they said, _we don't want anyone to know our magic. _They must be strong then."Rogue suggested. "What are we supposed to find again?"Lucy asked. "Um…I remember. We have to look for the secret of the sphinx." Rufus recalled. "Then that means we completed this job. This indoor forest is the secret."Lucy was excited to leave this creepy place. "Prepare for battle, I feel a strange magical presence that could only belong to a mage."Rogue warned. They got into the battle stance and waited…and waited…and waited for an attack. After a while, they relaxed, knowing whatever or whoever it was would not attack them for the time being. They scrambled out of the sphinx.

**Rogue's POV**

At the entrance, there stood someone we had never seen before. She was neither one of Crascers nor any of the client's friends who we had met along the way to the sphinx. Half her face were visible from where we were standing. She had medium length black hair and pure black orbs. She held a katana in her left hand and was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt and a knee-length skirt. She was the source of the strange magic I sensed in the forest. Had she been there before?

"Who are you." Sting asked, ready to fight. He must have felt it too. The woman turned to look at us. I could see clearly her right eye was covered by her black hair and that she wore the same stoic face as me.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Sting shouted at her," If you won't tell me I'll make you tell me." Sting was cracking his knuckles. He was losing his patience and would attack her any second now. "White Dragon's Roar!" I did not want Sting to hurt her but she was getting on my nerves. "Lightning God's Howl!" Ogra was pissed. "Memory Make: Sword of the Frozen Black Lightning!" Rufus joined the fight too. Lucy and Minerva stood there doing nothing. I was also doing nothing but sweat dropping.

She unsheathed her katana, held it up and started to make them spin most probably using telekinesis. It created a hard shield which blocked all their attacks. I was surprised when she sheathed her katana when Sting was about to punch her. She dodged his attack, along with the hundreds of attacks she received from Rufus and Ogra. I was even more surprised when she later unsheathed that katana and set it on fire. She evaded all the attacks and at the same time slashed at them. Soon, they were just a pile of unconscious mages on the dry desert floor.

"W-who are you?" Lucy and Minerva shuttered. That women was really strong, beating up Rufus, Ogra and Sting in less than a minute. Who is she?

**No one's POV**

That youth faced them, Frosch, Lector, Minerva, Lucy and Rogue,"Aren't there nine of you? Where's the ninth?" Everyone's mind went, _huh? _They stared at each other, hoping to find an answer, there was an awkward silence between them. It was only until Lucy broke the silence," She's right! Where's Yukino?" They looked at each other, why had they not noticed that Yukino wasn't with them? "Were you in that forest when Crascers appeared?"Rogue asked the women. She gave a simple wordless nod. "Who are you and why are you stalking us?"Sting demanded even though he was beaten nearly half dead by her.

"My name is Rey and I wasn't stalking you," Rey answered flatly.

"Then what were you doing?"Sting argued back.

"The mission said to defeat Crascers,"Rey answered nonchalantly.

"What guild are you from?"Sting was curious.

"Seria, the new guild,"Rey answered. **(sorry for lame name again…)**

"Are you gonna take part in the grand magic games?"

"Maybe."

"Isn't Saber-fairy Tail and Seria an alliance? Why hadn't I met you before?"

"…"

"Muahahaha! So the Saber-fairies and Serias are here. We'll destroy the alliance without the help of Tataros,"it was Vivian and she brought both Blaine and Sakura here! There was also quite a large group of wizards behind them. The whole of Crascers were assembled here! "Attack!" Blaine commanded. "Chotto! We may be a dark guild but why must we hurt the innocent?"Sakura questioned. "You're such a weakling. You're out of Crascers!"Blaine ordered.

"Sakura! You can join us if you want!"Lucy and Minerva suggested. Sakura eagerly agreed. "Wait, Rey didn't you say you're on a mission to defeat Crascers? You can't be doing it solo!" "I'm doing it with my team. Saber-fairy Tail, meet Kishi, Kino and Keyno and Yukino is right there. Team RK, meet Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Lucy, Rufus, Minerva and Ogra."Rey pointed to the foot of the sphinx.

"This is no time for fancy formal meetings, ATTACK!"Blaine ordered Crascers.

The mages dashed up to the alliance. Sting and Rogue did a roar together, wiping out half of them. Rufus did Memory Make: On a Night of Falling Stars which wiped out two fifths of the mages. Ogra used his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon and fried the remaining one tenth of the army, stunning Blaine and Vivian. They were in battle stance.

"Unison Raid! Slice Write Wing of the Black Tornado!" A black tornado appeared and started slicing randomly with characters. Rey stepped up," Rogue, have you learnt the dual sword technique?" Rogue mumbled a yes. He drew out his katana and along with Rey, they created a yin-and-yang spinning disk which sliced right through the tornado. "That does it, Light Fang!" Blaine gathered the light around her into a sword and ran towards them. Blaine attempted to slice but her sword was eaten by Sting who was the light dragon slayer.

"Dragon Slayer Arcana! Holy Nova!" Blaine took a direct hit and was knocked unconscious. Vivian, however, was chuckling at her partner's defeat. "Ha ha ha! Black Script: Dragon!" A big ghostly form appeared…

**OC Status**

**Name: Blaine**

**Magic: Light Molding**

**Hair Colour: Blond**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Name: Vivian**

**Magic: Black Script**

**Hair Colour: Navy Blue**

**Eye Colour: Dark brown**

**Name: Rey**

**Magic: Unknown and Telekinesis**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Sorry, this ending is a cliff hanger. But you should know what the ghostly form is right? Sorry in advance if I do not update regularly.**


	9. It was a Set Up!

**Hey guys, I'm back! Enjoy this Chapter! Don't hate me guys, I don't like creating OCs but this idea needs some OCs to make it work.**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Nine**

**It was a Set Up!**

**No One's POV**

"Black Script: Dragon!"Vivian commanded. A big ghostly form appeared and took the shape of a dragon.

"W-what! That time, we couldn't even beat one dragon without Atlas Flame's help. How are we supposed to defeat this?"Sting screamed.

" Open the gate of the serpent charmer!" Yukino summoned her legendary thirteenth gate of the zodiac.

Her celestial spirit zoomed towards the dragon and tried to attack it. However, the dragon clawed at it, making the spirit severely injured and it had to return to the spirit world.

"What! How is that possible!" Yukino was quaking in fear.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" It only left some scratches on it's body.

"Shadow Dragon's Flash of the Waxwing!" It hit the dragon on the chest and caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, they were surprised to see the dragon unscathed and ready to fight.

"You will never defeat me!"The dragon said roughly. It did a roar which headed straight for them.

"Dispel,"Rey commanded and a ray of white light covered the battle ground. When the light subsided, Vivian was on the ground, defeated. "H-how…"She managed to blurt out before she passed out. Kishi, Keyno and Kino, as well as team Saber-fairy, were surprised how Rey defeated Vivian.

"It's simple, that was just an illusion and her magic is illusion magic, if you destroy her illusion, she will be defeated as each illusion used up most of her magic,"Rey explained, as if reading their minds.

"Hi I'm Kino, nice to meet you Saber-fairies! That my sister Keyno and this is my brother Kishi,"Kino had short blue hair. The other teammates also had blue hair.

"Nice to meet you, Kishi, Kino and Keyno! I'm Minerva aka Min-chan. That's Lucy, Rufus, Ogra and Yukino. That guy over there is the egotistical White Dragon Slayer idiot Sting and that's his exceed, Lector. He is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers, the stoic Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue. That's his exceed, Frosch."

**Meanwhile, Saber-fairy Tail guild house, no one's POV**

"Hi Mira, I did what you told me to do." Mr Dreffle spoke into the commutation lacrima.

"Thanks Mr Dreffle," Mira smiled and hung up.

Mira had purposely asked Rogue to take that job. She wanted them to meet the Serias so she faked that job and asked Mr Dreffle to be the _client. _She also made up Crascers as Vivian, Blaine and Sakura. She knew all the people involved in the job except the Serias. Mira wanted the Serias to come to Fairy Tail so they could defeat Tataros with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale like when the light team took down Oracion Seis. Tataros had attacked Fairy Tail before Fairy Tail and Sabertooth merge to form Saber-fairy Tail. Tataros had also attacked a village in the countryside. Since Seria headquarters were located near the village in distress, she thought that it would be best for them to meet up at the Seria headquarters.

**Back to the Sphinx, no one's POV**

"Hey Rey, your headquarters are really far away. Do you want to visit Saber-fairy Tail headquarters? They would love to meet you." Lucy suggested.

Rey nodded, emotionless as usual. She was so stoic, Lucy could not help but giggle. Team RK, along with team Saber-fairy Tail, went to Saber-fairy Tail. They stopped in front of a large building.

Sting kicked the doors of the building and shouted," We're back!" Cheers could be heard in the guild, noisy as always.

"Who are they?" Mira asked, pointing to Rey, Kino, Kishi and Keyno.

"They are members of Seria and they took a job at the same location as us. Their headquarters were far away so we invited them here,"Lucy explained.

"I see…"was what Mira said but inside she went "mission accomplished!". The group stared at Mira's devilish smile. They were suspicious, and they questioned her. Caught off guard, Mira reluctantly blurted everything out.

"Mira…"Lucy sighed.

They turned to see Kino, Kishi and Keyno enjoying themselves and Rey, still emotionless, standing beside them, watching them party their lives out.

"So, lets crush Tataros for the villagers!" the Saber-fairies cheered.

**OC's Status**

Name: Vivian (Female)

Magic: Black Script, Illusion

Hair Colour: Navy Blue

Eye Colour: Dark brown

* * *

Name: Rey (Female)

Magic: Dispel, Telekinesis

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Black

* * *

**Done with this chapter. Hope it's not too short…O.o I have a new RoLu one-shot. ~Jia-Chan**


	10. Captured and Escape

**Hey minna! Back with a new chapter which, hopefully isn't as confusing as the last chapter.**

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Ten**

**Captured and Escape**

**No one's POV**

The guilds assembled in Seria headquarters and they planned to look for the Tataros headquarters, which according to Hibiki was located in the middle of a forest. After that, they would ambush and hopefully defeat them. So they searched the forest in teams. Team one consisted of Rogue, Sting, Frosch, Lector, Rufus and Rey. Team two consisted of Lucy, Kino, Hibiki, Ren, Eve and Minerva. Team three consisted of Ichiya, Lyon, Gray, Sherry, Chelia and Erza. In their make-shift base, Wendy, Charles, Natsu, Jura, Ogra, Yukino, Keyno and Kishi took care of any injured members and were the defense team.

**With Team One, Rufus's POV**

So me, Frosch, Lector, Rogue, Sting and Rey set off into the forest. Somehow, this forest gave me the creeps and I'm on guard because of that. I could tell the others were on guard too. _Sniff. Sniff. _I heard Sting and Rogue smell the air and ran off in some random direction, making the us follow them. The two suddenly stopped in front of a large lake. However, back at Seria headquarters, I did not remember Hibiki telling us about any lake and I'm sure my memory won't fail me. Why is the lake here, is it just an illusion, a mirage?

**Team Two, Lucy's POV**

I was the last, as usual, as I can't keep up with the others' running. I mean, it's like trying to run alongside a bullet train. Dammit! Just how fast do they run? Thanks to my grumbling and complaining. I bumped into Minerva. "Ouch…what made you stop so suddenly." The others motioned me to look up so I did. I had not expected this. A lake and we could see Team One right on the other side! What are they doing here! Were they trailing us? Hibiki looked shocked,"I didn't know there was a lake here. My archive didn't detect it either…"

**Team Three, Erza's POV**

We were running towards some source of weird magic power when Gray stumbled on something. He nearly fell flat but luckily he caught himself. He was looking at what tripped him. A metal thing which looked more or less like a weapon. I could tell by the perfectly sharp edge and its non-metal end. _Rustle. Rustle. _We all got into battle stance, waiting for an ambush. But nothing happened. _Rustle. _There was it again. A cloaked figure jumped out and attacked us. The person, whom I assumed was a man as he was abnormally muscular, smirked at us, muttering something I could assume was 'Weaklings like them won't be able to beat us'. I requipped into my fairy armor and sent my fairy piercing sword flying at him. He just reflected in back at me. It hit me square in my chest. I screamed in pain and fell onto the floor.

"Ice make geyser!"

"Ice make eagle!"

"Sky god's secret art!"

"Doll attack, rock doll!"

That was all I heard before something knocked me unconscious.

**Back to Team One and Team Two, No one's POV**

Confused speech could be heard across the lake. Apparently, Team One decided to check out what was _in _the lake so they dove in, with the exception of the exceeds. Team Two decided to check the perimeter for something suspicious. Kino stumbled on a metallic thing and concluded it was a weapon and kept it. They kept scouting around until the divers surfaced.

"Guys, come here. We found something underwater." Sting announced.

Most of them went underwater with Sting whereas the remainder stayed behind to keep watch.

**~Underwater~**

Sting led Kino, Hibiki, Ren and Eve to where Rufus, Rogue and Rey was. They examined a hatch with a notch, which might be a keyhole, and it was designed with the twelve zodiac signs. They concluded it was a hatch as they already tried pulling it up, though the water pressure might be too high. Kino thought the weapon might fit into the hole so she took it out.

"What are you doing?"The clueless as ever Sting asked.

"This thing which I found by the lake might fit into the hole. So I think it might be a key of some sort,"She answered bluntly.

Kino tried every possible way to fit it into the hole. But there was always a bit of a bulge, or a part of a handle that prohibited Kino to fit it into the hole. They surface to think about it.

"Doesn't this thing seem hollow?"Rogue suddenly asked.

"Huh?"They others, except Rey, looked at Rogue like he's out of his mind.

Rey, on the other hand, tried to cut the _weapon _open with her katana. The others, except Rogue, stared at her like she was a crazy women slashing at a piece of metal. Success was with her the tenth time she slashed the thing with her katana. It cracked open to reveal a scroll and a key-like thing.

_You have found the key to open the secret seal under the lake._

_With this key, unlock the seal and…_

The other parts of the writing was illegible. They took the key and dove underwater again.They fitted the key into the keyhole and turned the key with all their might. The hatch opened and all the water was being drained, also pulling along the brave group who dove underwater. They quickly grabbed onto something and hung on for dear life. After the water was drained, they could see something carved on the soft lake-bed. A bright light enveloped them and blinded them. It knocked all of them unconscious, including the others who stayed back to keep watch.

**Later, when they regained consciousness, No one's POV**

"Urgh…where am I?"Rogue said groggily as he shifted himself into a sitting position.

"I'm not sure. I think it's some sort of dungeon?"Rey answered.

"Ouch! What just happened!"the idiot Sting woke up.

They found themselves, eighteen of them, locked up inside a dimly lit cell-like thing. Most of them stretched themselves to make sure they were really awake, others just sat there staring into space, while the remainder was lost in thought trying to think of a way to escape.

"Is it magic proof?"Lucy asked an important question.

"it should be,"Rufus noted.

"Lets force our way out!"Minerva said, firing up.

"No, the guards will find out,"Kino said.

"I wish it was brighter so we could see what type of situation are we in,"Lucy suggested.

"Good idea. Why haven't I thought of that?"Sting covered his fist with light which, however, only managed to brighten up the cell by a little.

"Why don't you conserve your magic and let me have a meal?"Rogue started inhaling the darkness, devouring it in huge amounts," That was a nice meal."

The cell was way brighter than before. They could clearly make out two guards in front of their cell and about three near the gate. They could and will get out this way.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

A ray of light devoured them and after the light subsided, the whole place was blown into smithereens. They have made their successful escape. Team One and Team Two have only one question, _what about the hatch, the key and the scroll?_

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it was such a cliffhanger. I am really sorry Erza is a bit too OCC. Gomenasai… ~Jia-Chan**


	11. 200 Miles

**Yaw minna! I know you all have been thinking,'This is already past chapter ten and still no RoLu?'; well I'm sorry I've not started with the RoLu part yet. It'll soon happen, don't worry. P.S.: I forgot to include Happy in the defense team in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Eleven**

**200 Miles**

**No one's POV**

They have made their successful escape. Team One and Team Two have only one question, _what about the hatch, the key and the scroll? _They checked out their surroundings, they were at the edge of the forest and it looked like egypt on the other side. Sand covering everything and structures towered above the sand dunes in the distance.

"What now?"Sting asked, still clueless as ever.

**~Back to make-shift base, no one's POV**

It has been hours and there was still no news from any of the teams. Wendy assumed that they had not found Tataros's headquarters or they had been ambushed and were fighting. She could only hope it was the former, not the latter. She hated the eerie silence, which the forest was filled with, it sent shivers down her spine. "Charles, when do you think they'll come back? I hate this eerie silence." She talked to Charles, trying to calm down herself. It was really boring waiting for a signal flare from the teams. She wished she brought along her game lacrima so she could play games.

"Stop complaining Wendy, you should try to be like them,"Natsu advices while pointing to Yukino, Keyno and Kishi playing some sort of weird game together. They were giggling and laughing like they liked waiting.

"Cover your ears Natsu-san, Wendy-chan,"Yukino warned.

"Wh-"Before she knew it, Ogra's loud, terrible and off-pitched singing rang throughout the forest,'That's why…"She thought.

"Shut up! Fire Dragon's Fist!"Natsu's fist hit Ogra.

"Why must I?"

"Because I said so, Lightning Head!"

"Why you…dense idiot!"

"Ooh…I'm scared…Lightning Bolt!"

"Like real, Flame Head!"

"What didya call me you green-haired jerk!"

"I called you Flame Head, Human-Drying-Machine! Get your ears checked!"

"Maybe you stop using your mosquito voice!"

…

A tick mark appeared on Kishi's head, he was looking forward to a quiet, peaceful day and not a day filled with argument.

…

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING ARGUING FREAKS!"Kishi yelled. "Why must we?"Natsu and Ogra yelled back,"Stop copying me you idiot! Learn to create your own speech and don't use mine. Shut up! Stop copying me! Shut up or I'll do it for you!" The three of them yelled at each other as if they were script-planners planning scripts for a play. Yukino, Kino, Wendy, Charles and Happy laughed at their actions. "What are you laughing at!? We're not a free comedy show ok!?"They yelled simultaneously at the laughing quintet which made them argue again. Finally, Kino could not take it anymore and she glared at the trio. They immediately stopped arguing and turned to face her." Shut up!" "Aye!" They said under the scary glare of hers.

**~Teams One, Two and Three, Rogue's POV**

We checked out the area and found out that it _was _that place where we fought Mira's fake Crascers and where we met the Serias. We know of the riddles and the answers. But why are we here? The forest is on the other side of Fiore, and that dungeon…was it somehow connecting the two sides of Fiore? I got an idea. We should check the dungeon to see if we could find anything suspicious and maybe it'll bring us back to our temporary base or Seria headquarters would do too. I am saying in other words, maybe we could teleport ourselves to…wait a minute. Did I just think teleport?

"Minerva-san, could you teleport us back to the forest?"I asked her. "How far away is it again?"She asked Hibiki who gladly answered her question," About 200 miles." "Maybe we could teleport ourselves back but I'm not sure I could teleport 18 people plus exceeds. I think I'll teleport the key people and the others could just make their way back."She concluded," Lets see, Sting, Lu-chan and Rogue will definitely come along. We'll need Rufus, the dispeller and information guy too. That's bout all I could take."

So according to her, Sting, Lucy, Rufus, Rey, Hibiki, me and herself will be teleported; the others would have to go the long way round. I wonder, what happened when we were unconscious? When we arrived in the forest, I asked the sextet who regained consciousness first.

"I regained consciousness first. Why do you ask?"Rey asked me, eyebrows raised. "Did you see anything, like who captured us etc."I questioned her. "Well, it was kind of blurry but, I saw a few cloaked people, a brunette and a blonde,"She answered.

Who were their mysterious captor? Why did they take the trouble to lock them up on the other side of Fiore?

**Finally done with this! Sorry for cliff-hanger again…~Jia-Chan**


	12. Love Blossoms

**Hi minna! Now after reading chapter 334 of the manga, I don't think Mashima-sensei could give us any better surprises. First Jellal was about to get killed, next Ultear was going to kill Rogue, now Gray… RoLu starts in this chapter so don't worry about it. Whatever, Lets begin.**

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love Blossoms**

**Rogue's POV**

Cloaked people, brunette and blonde…hmm…who could they be? Why did they bother taking the trouble to lock us up on the other side of Fiore? It might be my imagination but why does brunette and blonde sound familiar? Maybe brunette is just dark hair? Rey said it was blurry so she might have got the wrong colours. It was already late evening by the time we found our base camp so we decided to take action the next morning. I had volunteered to guard to camp along with Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

I could feel my heart beat like a bullet train, why must he be so freaking handsome. I need to confess to him my feelings but…what if he doesn't return them? After an internal war in my head, I decided to confess to him.

"H-hey R-rogue…"_Real smooth…_I thought.

"Um…I w-wanted t-to s-say t-that…"I trailed off as I saw him looking at me in the eye, I could hardly look at him without blushing.

"Would you please continue where you left off, Lucy-san?"He prompted.

"I…I…l-love y-you…"I muttered, _like he can't hear me._

"Would you please speak up?"

Wait a second, did he not hear what I just said? He's a dragon slayer, how could he not hear that? I cleared my throat," I sai-"I was cut off by his pinning me against a tree." Is this the way to confess?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. As he leaned in, I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I don't need a mirror to know that I'm just as red as Erza's hair," W-what are y-" His lips captured mine. I was too shocked to move for a while but after I recovered, I kissed him back. He licked my lip, asking for entrance which I gave almost immediately. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced with mine. We pulled back after a long ten seconds for air. Gasping, I said," You're a good kisser Rogue." He totally surprised me by saying," Only for you Lucy."

**Rey's POV**

I sat up after a while as I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. _I might as well go for a walk, _I thought. So I crept out of the tent, hoping to not wake any of the others up. I breathed in the crisp night air and instantly felt refreshed. I walked in random directions, letting my legs take me anywhere they want to go. I gasped as I realized where they took me- the lake. The hatch was still oped so I decided to check it out. As I stepped into the clearing, a light flickered on and off. I was sure it was the light that knocked us out the first time. I struggled to stay conscious as I made my way to the hatch. I succeeded. As I peered into the hole, I saw only darkness. I stared feeling around. After a weird five seconds, I felt something metallic. I immediately got a firm grip on it and pulled it up. It was a small necklace. It gleamed in the day light. Day light? I better get back before the others think I'm captured. I stuffed it in my pocket. As I took my first step, I heard a slight rustle. The enemy? I ran like there was no tomorrow. As I was not looking at where I was going, I bumped into someone. It was Kishi.

"Oops sorry Kishi. Wasn't looking where I was going…"I said sheepishly.

**Kishi's POV**

I was up for a morning when I saw Rey running and not looking towards me. The next thing I knew, both of us were on the ground. I heard her apologize. I told her it was okay and asked her why she was running even though I knew she's just doing her usual morning jog. She grabbed me had and pulled me to camp," I think the enemy is after us."

"How do you know?"I asked her.

"At the lake, I heard a slight rustle,"She answered me, emotionless as always.

"What were you doing by the lake?"

"Hn…"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Then why do I hear…"

Before I could finish my statement, a few cloaked people, a brunette and a blonde jumped out.

"It's them. They are who I saw when I regained consciousness," Rey told the others.

"Mr Dreffle? Blaine? Why are you here?"Lucy asked.

"I thought Mira said she knew you?"Minerva recalled.

"She did. But she did not know I'm a member of Tataros!"He smirked.

"So that's what felt off about his magical presence…"Rogue said to no one in particular.

"She knew me too. But that was just part of my plan. And I can do more than merely molding light!"Blaine boasted.

**No one's POV**

Mr Dreffle and Blaine were the strongest members of Tataros.

"Lightning God's Howl!"Mr Dreffle shouted much to the dismay of the alliance.

"Elemental Sword: Adsorb,"Rey drew out her magic katana and made it adsorb all of the attack.

"You have the same magic as me?"Ogra asked.

"I'm a third generation Lightning God Slayer!"

"I'm second generation. So you've actually met a god?"Ogra questioned.

"Well if you consider Porehito as a god!"

"Porehito? The master of Grimore Heart who was defeated by Fairy Tail! What a joke!"Natsu smirked,"I'm all fired up!"

"Gate of the twins I open thee, Gemini! Gemini do it!"Lucy commanded.

"But we haven't practiced enough."

"Just transform into me!"

"Alright."

"Sound out the heavens, Open the heavens. Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance! Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection. Open thy savage gate! 88 stars of the heavens open!"

"The sky filled with stars?"Tataros screamed,"What is this!"

"Urano Metria!"

The stars crashed down onto Tataros and defeated them at the same time.

"Yay! We did it!" The alliance cheered, except Rogue and Rey who is always emotionless.

They turned in the dark guild members to the magic council and departed for their respective guilds.

**~On the train, Minerva's POV**

So we got on the train and Sting is sitting beside me which is bad news. When the train started moving, Sting turned groggy and fell on my lap. I was already used to that so I was alright with him doing that. But little did I know I was falling for him.

**Rufus's POV**

I had to sit next to Yukino again. I remembered how Ogra had said we made a cute couple and I blushed when I thought of it.

"What is it Rufus, can't sit beside your girlfriend without blushing?"Lucy teased.

"N-no! Anyway, aren't you and Rogue a couple?"I retorted.

Lucy turned away most probably red and Rogue just sat there, still emotionless. I wonder how he could hide his feelings so well. I wish I had the same ability so I would not blush when someone teases me and Yukino.

**Sorry I had to finish the Tataros arc in this chapter. I know some of you actually wanted a whole 10 to 11 chapters all talking this arc. Anyway, I hope I've not kept you guys in too much suspense. Next few chapters will all be about them falling for each other and a love triangle arrises between some of them. But don't worry minna! The parings have already been decided. RoLu(Rogue X Lucy), Stinerva (Sting X Minerva), Yufus (Yukino X Rufus) I won't be updating so regularly as the internet would be bad until next month, hopefully…**

**~Jia-Chan**


	13. Couples (This is the last chapter)

**Hello, how have you been? Now on to the chapter!**

**Celestial Spirits and Shadow Dragon**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Couples**

**Minerva's POV**

It has been three months since we took down Tataros and I still had not plucked up courage to confess to Sting. I have to try today, before he falls for someone else. Thinking about him makes me blush. I remember Lu-chan telling me when confessing, I should look at him in the eye. I took a few deep breaths and walked up to Sting.

"S-Sting-kun,"I managed to blurt out.

"What?" He asked, arrogant as always.

"I-I l-love you…"_Why can't I not blush when saying this?_

**Sting's POV**

Minerva walked up to me and said that she loved me. Look dude, I know I'm hot but I don't come easy alright? Someone has already caught my eye. She is Lucy Heartfilia. I walked towards the job board where she was standing and whispered in her ear," I wanted you for the longest time." It sent shivers down her spine, I smirked and captured her lips.

**Yukino's POV**

My brain keeps telling me that I have a crush on Rufus and that I should confess. I walked up to him and said," Rufus, I love you but I know you don-" His lips crashed onto mine, stunning me. " I feel the same way," He said. I heard cheers all around us. This is great. Me and Rufus are now an official couple.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard cheers and looked away form the job board to see Rufus and Yukino kissing. I knew for a fact they had a crush on each other and one day, they would be together. I was just checking the job board when Sting came up to me and whispered that he wanted me. But I want Rogue to say that, not Sting. Then, he did the unexpected. He kissed me. I did not know what to do as I was stunned, out of words.

**Rogue's POV**

I heard cheers and turned to look towards the source. Yukino and Rufus are kissing. I could not help but feel happy for them. _Maybe I should claim Lucy soon…_I thought about competition with Sting… I started to walk towards Lucy but I saw Sting pinning her against a wall, kissing her. I saw that Lucy was just standing there, out of words. I felt anger and jealousy seep into myself as I kicked Sting away from Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

The moment he saved me from Sting, I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Rogue brought me to a quiet corner of the guild and whispered in my ear," Do you remember when I told you how dragon/dragon slayers claim their…mates?" I felt a strange feeling of happiness when he said that.

"Yes…"

"W-would you be my…Mate?"He asked me.

I eagerly nodded my head. Even after he told me the details, I still wanted to be marked, to show the world I belong to Rogue, to spend the rest of our lives together, thinking about it makes me blush crimson red. He bent down and bit me on the back of my neck. As he pulled away, I felt a little pain, but I knew it would be worth it. I was marked by the one I love and I could not be happier.

**~Three weeks later, No one's POV**

That fateful day, one could hear the church bell ring and cheers all round the Saber-fairy Tail guild. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Seria has been invited over to celebrate the joyous occasion of two new couples formed, Rufus and Yukino, Rogue and Lucy.

"Hey Minerva, would you be my…mate?"Sting shyly asked her.

"YES!"She almost shouted that out, much to the happiness of Sting.

"Kyaa! We have a new couple people!" Mira suddenly appeared and announced Sting and Minerva as the next couple.

"Hurray!" The four guilds cheered.

The damned necklace? It had a prophecy on it;

_This necklace would bring the two ends together;_

_for the two lovebirds_

_Agapi Eien_

So as a result, it was given to Rogue to give to Lucy.

Who knew celestial spirits and a shadow dragon would be such a good pair?

**~The End~**

**Thanks for supporting me minna! I'm really sorry to say that this is the end of this story. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I really enjoyed writing this story. Please leave a review below stating what type of story I should do next. See you in my next story!**

**~Jia-Chan**


End file.
